Moonlight
by karikazuka
Summary: Sasuke menikahi Sakura untuk membangkitkan klan miliknya yang berharga-bukan cinta. Bagi Sasuke, Sakura adalah alatnya yang terbaik./"Kalau anakku lahir darinya ..."/"Harus anak laki-laki."/"Papa ... Aku sayang papa ..."/"Tidak ada anak perempuan yang akan jadi penerus Uchiha."/"Semua ini gara-gara kau!"/"Pergi, jangan kembali! Aku benci pada manusia sepertimu!"


**Moonlight**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**SasuSaku Fanfiction**

**Canon**

**Hope you like it!**

**Don't forget to concrit and review!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke mencoba memejamkan matanya sekali lagi.

Tidak, tidak bisa.

Berkali-kali ia mencoba memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya, dua lapisan tersebut kembali terbuka. Sekalipun ia memaksa kedua kelopaknya terpejam—tetap tidak bisa.

Ada yang mengganggu pikirannya beberapa hari ini.

Bukan mengenai tugas-tugasnya menjadi anggota ANBU, ini sedikit melenceng dari pemikiran rutinnya. Pemikiran yang terpicu dari kalimat sahabatnya, membawanya sampai saat ini.

Ini tentang keluarga Uchiha dan gadis itu. Gadis berambut musim semi itu.

"_Sakura itu _medic-nin_ yang sempurna. Kalau ia menikah denganku, pasti anakku akan mampu menguasai jurus-jurusku sekaligus mempunyai kekuatan menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri. Sempurna, bukan?"_

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya.

Berkali-kali ia menggeliat gelisah dalam pembaringannya. Kalimat itu sedari kemarin mengitari otaknya sampai saat ini.

Ia sendiri melihat kemampuan Sakura mempertahankan diri, menyerang dan menyembuhkan orang lain. Gadis itu cukup lumayan.

Sasuke tidak tahan lagi. Tidak peduli ini pukul berapa dan hari apa, ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumahnya dan menuju rumah gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Ia tidak peduli kalau dirinya bahkan tak mengganti kaos tidur serta celana _training_ yang biasa ia gunakan untuk beristirahat di rumah dan bergegas pergi. Yang jelas, ia masih ingat untuk memasang jaket untuk dirinya sendiri.

Lihat, langit bahkan masih gelap, bintang-bintang masih gemerlapan bahkan bulan sedang bersinar terang. Masih terlalu dini untuk pergi keluar rumah, apalagi untuk bertemu seseorang.

"Sasuke?"

Seketika, dirasakannya angin mengitari dirinya—menerbangkan ujung jaket dan rambut _raven_-nya.

Lelaki yang tengah berjalan itu langsung berhenti. Matanya berpusat pada satu sosok yang barusan menyebutkan namanya. Lima meter di depannya berdiri Sakura Haruno, gadis yang sejak kemarin mengganggu pemikirannya.

Gadis itu tetap memakai pakaiannya yang biasa. Kaus berseleting tanpa lengan dengan celana sedikit di atas lutut. Rambut gadis itu bergoyang di kedua sisi wajahnya liar.

Sebuah kantong kertas ia peluk dalam dekapan dirinya. Wajahnya nampak sedikit kaget dan bingung ketika melihat Sasuke berdiri di depannya, namun Sasuke tak mempersalahkan hal itu.

"Kau sedang apa pagi-pagi begini? Ini masih jam satu pagi, lho?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Ia memiringkan kepalanya bingung dan mendekatkan diri pada lelaki itu. "Ah ya, aku harus segera pergi ke rumah sakit. Ada panggilan daru—"

"Sakura, ayo kita menikah."

"—rat."

Ucapan Sakura terselesaikan dengan raut wajah bengongnya. Mulutnya sedikit menganga mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"A-apa k-kau bil—lang?"

Sasuke mendengus diam-diam. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya yang berkeringat dalam kantong celananya seraya mengulang, "Ayo, kita menikah."

"Sa-Sasuke ..." Sakura tidak mampu meneruskan kata-katanya lagi. Lidahnya kelu dan rahangnya kaku bahkan untuk sekedar menutup kembali mulutnya yang terbuka.

'Dia adalah partner yang baik.'

Sasuke sudah memutuskan, Sakura adalah partnernya untuk membangkitkan klan Uchiha. Jelas ia tidak mau keduluan Naruto atau yang lain untuk memiliki gadis itu.

Dengan bantuan gadis itu, Uchiha akan bangkit kembali bahkan lebih tangguh dari sebelumnya. Bisa saja, Uchiha masa mendatang akan memiliki kemampuan medis tanpa harus kebingungan lagi mencari tenaga medis.

Sasuke Uchiha, melamar Sakura Haruno.

Sebuah lamaran singkat, di tengah jalanan sepi, angin berhembus, bintang berkedipan nakal dan cahaya bulan menyelimuti jalanan.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya, _Teme_!"

Sebuah suara membuyarkan momen itu dengan suara cemprengnya. Napasnya naik turun menandakan ia sedang menahan amarah. Mata biru lautnya menatap tajam sang Uchiha.

Apa yang baru saja dilihatnya? Mimpikah ia?

Ini gila, sangat gila.

Sasuke tidak peduli dan memilih untuk mengabaikan tatapan tajam itu—menunggu Sakura menjawab dirinya.

Dan Sakura, gadis itu meneteskan peluh di pelipisnya. Ia melirik keduanya bergantian seraya membuka mulutnya gemetaran.

Di bawah sinar bulan, semua kisah akan dimulai.

**-TBC-**

Sebuah prolog singkat untuk Multichapter baru. Fic ini aku masukkan dalam rate T+ karena akan mengulas cerita yang dalam. Dan jika berminat aku juga membuat cerita ini dari sisi kehidupan NaruHina ... :D

Jujur, aku berdebar-debar dalam mengetik fic ini. Fic ini akan sangat menguras tenaga dan air mataku sepertinya... XD #lebay

Respon tergantung kalian. Lanjut atau tidak? Aku memiliki target untuk tiap chapter-nya... XD

Semua keputusan ada di tangan kalian! Semakin banyak tanggapan positif, fic ini akan berlanjut! :D

Review?

Karikazuka


End file.
